Fortunate Sons
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Casey heads out with her boyfriend to what she assumes is going to be a quick and uneventful visit. Then again, dealing with the Sons of Anarchy is nothing but simple...
1. It All Starts With a Letter

**AN: Okay, I am re-editing this author's note due to the previous episodes of **_**Sons of Anarchy.**_** To be rather blunt here, Tara is alive in this story, and the story on **_**Sons of Anarchy **_**that is happening now has no effect on this story. I completely forgot that I had this story on my computer for over a year now, and here it is. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One: It All Starts With a Letter**

Being in charge had it perks. Alexander could hand out orders and had his crew, or prospects, handle it. He rarely had to do anything, and on the rare occasion that he had to, he would not have to do it alone. There are sayings that go along the lines of saying, it is good to be the boss, sometimes. Of course, there are some of those times when being the boss really blows. Especially when it meant that you had to go through your late father's things, which is what Alexander was doing right now. He was the president of a long running club, not a goddamn maid. He seriously contemplated asking the prospects or Derek and Casey to do this with him, but he knew that he had to do this on his own, and maybe he was going to find something that was for his eyes only.

He didn't know that he was going to be right, of course.

Alexander was in the F.O.C clubhouse backroom, going through some of his dad's boxes. Out of respect, no one else touched these things, besides to move it to this room, of course. Most of it was notes, and letters to various people. Alexander went through the boxes, and at long last after a few hours, got to the last one. He went through the various letters, and came to one that caught his eye. He lifted it to his eyes, and read the name on it.

"'John Teller'? Why is it addressed to my dad?" Alexander asked himself. It came from Charming, California, and he knew who it might be about. He figured he had nothing to lose, and opened the letter. He soon read it quietly to himself.

_"Dear Alexander, I am writing you to tell you about the daughter you asked me to keep an eye on. She is doing well, and I will continue to keep an eye on her while working with my club. I have to remind you, she is getting suspicious. We are going to have to watch her from afar. I will keep this short, as I know that you are dealing with things in Canada, and I will leave you to it._

_Your friend, John."_

He sat there, and contemplated this letter for a few moments. He knew that this letter wasn't about his sister Melissa, because that she was never in California. John Teller was gone, just like his father, and he knew what he had to do, but will he be successful in doing so?

* * *

><p>Alexander had a good idea on what he should do. Going to Charming was the only idea at this point, but who should he bring with him, Casey his girlfriend, or Jack his V.P.?<p>

So, there he sat, and ironically, Casey was sitting on one side, and Jack was sitting on the other. He told them both that he had something important to tell them.

"So, what's going on?" Casey asked him.

"Yeah man, what is so important that you only wanted us to talk about?" Jack asked him. Alexander sighed, and took a seat at the head of the table.

"I have another sister." Alexander said.

"Oh, well congrats." Casey said.

"No, not that simple." Alexander said. He took the letter and slid it to Jack. Jack opened it, and read it quickly. He slid it over to Casey, who in turn read it quickly and looked a little confused.

"John Teller, as in SAMCRO's John Teller?" Jack asked him.

"The very same." Alexander said.

"Who is John Teller?" Casey asked the two.

"The former president of the Sons of Anarchy." Alexander said. "He's dead, and his son, like me, is running the club his father left behind.

"Okay, but that still does not explain what we are doing here." Casey said.

"I plan on heading out to Charming to check this out. I want Casey to come with me." Alexander said. "Jack, you need to stay here and watch the club, and our families, make sure no dirt happens while we are gone."

"I will, but I still feel that I should be out there with you, just in case." Jack said.

"We are just heading to Charming to see if this girl is still there. I just need to know if she is dead or not. If so, me and Casey come back, no questions asked." Alexander said. "So, are you up to it?"

Casey and Jack shared a look, and then looked at Alexander.

Jack got up, and gave Alexander a hug. "Be careful, because the Sons are no joke.

"We are leaving tomorrow, so we have to be ready." Alexander said.

_Well, this was easy. Lord know what is going to happen once we get to Charming though. _Alexander thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I am still getting into the hang of writing again. So anyway, in the next chapter, Casey and Alexander finally arrive in Charming, and try to make touch with the Sons of Anarchy. What will happen? Wait and find out!<strong>


	2. A Charming Visit

**AN: Now we see Alexander and Casey arrive in Charming, they wonder what their next move should be. Of course, what seems to be a good idea at one point, can be the last one anyone ever has.**

**Chapter Two: A Charming Visit**

As Casey was sleeping next to him, Alexander knew that what they were doing was going to either bring his family good news, or bad news. He was more concerned with the fact that this meant that he was going to have to go head to head with the Sons of Anarchy, more important Jax Teller. He heard stories from Jack about him, and now they were going to see first hand what he was capable of. To make matters worse in that instance, he had Casey with him. She could be a help in doing this, or the other thing, which scares him to even think about, she could witness something really horrifying.

As their plane landed, Alexander tried to steel himself, and to a certain extent, Casey, for the challenge that was about to happen right ahead of them.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Casey and Alexander got into Charming, and they were able to find a decent enough hotel to stay at. All the while they were in their hotel room, Alexander could literally feel the anxiety that Casey had. He was going to have to answer those questions that she had, and boy oh boy, there were questions that had to be asked. As they were bunking down for the night, Casey finally asked Alexander what was weighing on her mind.<p>

"Alexander, I need to know what you know about the Sons of Anarchy." Casey said suddenly. Alexander sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He sat on their bed, and looked at her honestly.

"What I heard is that these guys are serious about their craft." Alexander began. "I know a little about them, and that is mostly second hand knowledge from my crew."

"What did you hear?" Casey asked him.

"They run Charming, basically." Alexander said. "If they don't like you, you disappear."

"Okay then, how are you going to find this girl without alerting the Sons?" Casey asked.

"That is exactly what I am going to do. Well, you are anyway." Alexander told her.

"Excuse me?" Casey asked.

"Here." Alexander said, handing her a envelope with the word "JAX" written on it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Casey asked him again.

"He has a wife named Tara Knowles. Take that to her at the hospital that we came passed earlier today." Alexander said.

"So, just take this to Tara at the hospital, right? That is all I have to do, right?" Casey asked him.

"That's all."

"And you are going to do what?" Casey asked him.

"I am going to talk to Unser." Alexander said.

"Okay, fine. Can we just get some sleep?" Casey asked him.

"Sure." Alexander said with a smile.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning, and Alexander was driving through the streets, trying to get his head around what he was going to do. He hated leaving Casey on her own, but she was a big girl that can take care of herself. Besides, he wasn't going to be long talking to Unser. If at all, he was going to be talking to him for a matter of minutes.<p>

Alexander saw Unser's truck while he was driving through the town. It was parked outside of a store, and Alexander figured that he should go ahead and talk to him. He pulled in behind his truck, and waited for Unser to come outside. He saw an older, balding man walk outside towards the truck, and Alexander knew immediately that this was Wayne Unser.

"Hey, Wayne Unser?" Alexander said walking towards him.

"Yeah, can I help you?" Unser said. Unser seemed to be taken aback when he saw Alexander. "Wait, you are Alexander's son, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Wayne, it has been a while." Alexander smiled, giving him a hug.

"What brings you to Charming?" Unser asked.

"I read a letter from John Teller to my dad, and John said that he was looking out for his daughter out here. Do you know anything about it?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Unser said. "Jax might know about it. Have you tried talking to him?"

"I am setting up that meeting now, and I have to say, I'm nervous about sitting down with him." Alexander said.

"I would be too, if I were you." Unser said. "Good luck."

"Thanks Wayne." Alexander said. He gave Wayne a good bye hug, and then drove off.

* * *

><p>Casey walked into St. Thomas, and went right to the counter. Casey saw the receptionist at the counter, and figured 'What the Hell', and instead of waiting for Tara to calmly walk by, she should just bring it to her.<p>

"Excuse me. I need to speak to Tara Knowles." Casey asked.

"May I ask who you are?" The receptionist asked Casey.

"I'm a friend." Casey said, in an essence, she was being truthful.

"Sure. Tara Knowles to reception, please." The receptionist said. Casey stood there, and looked around for her, and saw Tara slowly walking towards her.

"Yes?" Tara asked.

"Here, I was told to give this to you." Casey said. She gave Tara the envelope, and Tara took it, and looked back at Casey.

"Who is it from?" Tara said.

"It's for Jax. I was told to give it to you so you could give it to Jax." Casey said.

"Okay, thanks." Tara said. Casey smiled, and walked away, slowly feeling the knot in her stomach loosen.

**...**

It was late at night, and Casey and Alexander were asleep in their hotel room, but soon enough, his cellphone rang, knocking them both out of his sleep.

"Hello?" Alexander said, still half asleep. "Jax?"

Casey watched as he went into the bathroom, and close the door behind him. She sat up, and the moment she did so, he came out the bathroom, and sat next to her.

"What did he say?" Casey said.

"He wants to me with me tomorrow." Alexander said.

"Where?" Casey asked him.

"At an ice cream parlor." Alexander said.

"So, are you going?" Casey asked him.

"I have to. I don't want them to look for me and you as well." Alexander said.

"What are you going to say to him?" Casey asked him.

"I have no idea." Alexander answered her honestly. "I have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the next part, Alexander and Jax have a sit down with each other. Then things go on from there. What is going to happen? Wait and find out!<strong>


	3. A Pleasant Surprise

**AN: With meeting Jax last chapter, Alexander is on the verge of finding out about his sister, whether she is dead or alive. Of course, Jax just found out some new information...**

**Chapter Three: A Pleasant Surprise**

Alexander was expecting a call from Jax in the near future. To put it specifically, he figured that he and Casey were going to be back home in Canada before he heard from Jax. His and Jax's meeting occured the day earlier, and he didn't think that Jax was going to call him back the next day, but that is just what happened.

Alexander's cell phone woke him up, and he looked over at Casey who was still sound asleep next to him. He quietly slid out of bed and stepped out of the room to their hotel balcony.

"Yeah." Alexander said.

"It's me." Jax said, Alexander recognizing his voice immediately.

"What did you find out?" Alexander asked.

"I found some more letters from my dad to yours, and it ID's the girl you are looking for." Jax said.

"Before you tell me, do you know for sure if she is alive?" Alexander asked, crossing his fingers.

"Oh yeah, she is alive." Jax said, chuckling under his breath a little bit.

"Thank god." Alexander said breathing a little sigh of relief. "Who is she?"

"Name is Alexis Moore." Jax said. "I know where she works, and if you would like, I can take you there."

"That's good." Alexander said. Then he looked back towards Casey sleeping peacefully.

"Listen, I need a big favor." Alexander said.

"What is it?" Jax asked back.

"Do you know somewhere Casey can stay safely while we go do this?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah, bring her here to the clubhouse." Jax said.

"Fine. I hope that this will go well." Alexander said.

"I'll see you in a bit." Jax said, hanging up.

Alexander knew that this was either going to go very well, or very badly.

* * *

><p>Casey and Alexander arrived at the SAMCRO clubhouse about an hour after Alexander's conversation with Jax ended. Casey could literally feel the nervousness coming from her boyfriend, but he did have a smile on his face, which was a good thing if you thought about it. Then again, going to the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse is much different than the Flames of Canada clubhouse, which they were used to the latter.<p>

Alexander pulled their car into the garage, and then he saw Chibs walk over to their car.

"Hey, Alexander. Jax is waiting for you in the office." Chibs said.

"Alright, Chibs. Thanks." Alexander said. He pulled the car over, and parked to where Chibs pointed.

"So, are you going to be okay here?" Alexander asked Casey.

"I will. There's sure to be something that might keep me busy until you come back." Casey said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Alexander said, giving Casey a quick kiss, before they both got out of their car, and went in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>Alexander, Jax, and Chibs were driving in their van towards the place as to where Alexander's new found sister was working. He knew the moment that he got into that van that they were not telling him something, but it wasn't that they were going to kill him, but it was something more like they were setting him up for a joke.<p>

"Okay, what is it?" Alexander said, breaking the silence between them.

"Alright, you know what Caracara is?" Chibs asked Alexander.

"No. What is it?" Alexander asked, now curious.

"You'll see when we get there, and you will be glad that you didn't bring your girl with you." Jax said.

Chibs began to laugh under his breath, and Alexander just leaned back in his seat, and sighed. Just what were they keeping from him.

* * *

><p>He knew it the moment he walked in. Chibs and Jax could only laugh as Alexander stared and gawked at the various half naked women walking around here.<p>

"Wait a minute, where are we?" Alexander asked them.

"Caracara is our porn studio." Jax said. "Your sister works here for us."

"Well, damn." Alexander said. He was still looking at the various girls that were walking around. Boy, if Seth and Derek were here...

"Hey, kid, how's your girlfriend?" Chibs asked suddenly.

"Who?" Alexander asked. "Casey! Right! Why do you ask?"

Chibs laughed as he walked away.

Alexander took a seat as Jax walked and talk to someone holding a clipboard. They spoke for a few moments, and Jax walked over to where Alexander was sitting.

"Alright, she is at home, and she is not scheduled to be in tomorrow." Jax said. "So, what do you want to do?"

"We can see her at home, tomorrow." Alexander said. "With the wait, I have time to think about what I am going to say when I see her."

"Yeah. So, what are you going to tell Casey about where we went today?" Jax asked.

"Unless she already knows where we went today, I am not telling her anything." Alexander said with a smile.

"You know, you just may fit in with all of this." Jax said with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Look, I have to say that I am sorry for the chapters being under 1000 words. I have just found a way so that I can finally update again, and I can't keep track of how many words I have wrote. Anyway, in the next chapter, Alexander finally meets his sister, and more surprises are in store for this young man. What will they be? Wait and find out!<strong>


	4. Sister's Keeper

**AN: Alexander meets his unknown sister this chapter, and of course once he does, he is in for some surprises, good and bad.**

**Chapter Four: Sister's Keeper**

Alexander knew that this was the day that he was going to finally meet this girl that his father kept from him his whole life. Well, that's not fair to his late father to think that about him. By the time his dad was finally going to get up the nerve to send for this Alexis Moore girl, but his father's death put a damper on things, and he and his brother and sister never met her. With everything that is going on, he is now out here in Charming with Casey, and of course, how could he forget the Sons of Anarchy?

Hell, John Teller and his dad were friends, which is how he came to find the letter, and in that letter his father told John thanks for watching his daughter. Alexander could only laugh as he basically dropped everything, and came here to Charming to find this girl. Finding her was not a problem, or time consuming for that matter. What bothered Alexander the most at this point and time, was the fact that he knew that something bad was going to happen. When and where was the question...

* * *

><p>The afternoon of their soon to be meeting, Alexander and Casey drove to the SAMCRO garage, and parked where they did the day before. The two got out of their car, and made their way over to the office, where Jax told him to come before the meeting.<p>

"So, tell me again why I can't come with you?" Casey asked him once more. She kept asking him why she could not come with him to meet his sister. Of course, he could not tell her that he went to a porn studio yesterday, and that is going to cause a problem when they eventually meet in the future.

"I want to make sure that she is at home, then make sure that everything is square before I bring her to meet you." Alexander said.

"If that is the truth, why are you bringing Jax with you?" Casey asked him.

"Because he knows where she lives." Alexander answered. Jax soon walked out of the office, and motioned for Alexander to come get in his car. Alexander gave her a quick kiss, and walked over to Jax. A moment later, the two presidents drove off.

* * *

><p>For the most part, it was a really quiet ride. Alexander and Jax really did not say a lot to each other, because in all honesty, there was not a lot to say to each other. Alexander tried to get a feel on Jax's mindset with him being out here, but they were good, for now at least. Jax soon came to a stop in front of the house that she had, and once he put the car in park, he turned to Alexander.<p>

"All right." Jax said. "Your girl is in there. Go in, and talk to her. From what I could tell, she knows that she has other family, and she is eager to meet you."

"All right, you going to be fine out here?" Alexander said.

"I'm just sitting in a car for a few minutes while you go talk to a girl. I'll be fine." Jax said. "Good luck."

"Thanks, man." Alexander said to him. He stepped out of the car, and slowly made his way to the house that she owned. It was a nice size house, at least to him. It was roughly smaller than Casey and Derek's house. He just took it all in, and soon arrived on the porch. He knew what he was going to say to her once she saw him. He braced himself, and knocked on the door. Alexander stood perfectly still as he heard someone come to the door.

He took a deep breath as the door slowly began to open...

* * *

><p>"Yes? Can I help you?" The woman, about Seth's age asked as she stepped outside to see Alexander. She had brown hair that touched her shoulders, and a similar build to Casey, but the blue eyes, were just like Alexander's father. This was her, Alexander quietly told himself.<p>

"Alexis Moore?" Alexander said in a polite tone of voice.

"Yeah, that's me." Alexis said. She looked at Alexander, and when she saw that Flames of Canada vest that he was wearing, she knew immediately who he was.

"Wait, that vest, is that who's vest I think it is?" Alexis asked, staring intently at the vest that he was wearing.

"This vest is the same one that belonged to Alexander Meisterman Senior." Alexander said.

"Okay, so why are you wearing my father's vest?" Alexis asked him.

"That very same reason." Alexander smiled. He looked at her as she pieced together what he was about to tell her.

"My name is Alexander Meisterman Junior, and I am your brother." Alexander said. Alexis took a good look at him, and reached in her back pocket, and pulled out a picture of her father, and it was like looking at a younger version of her own father.

"Oh, my god." Alexis said. She began to cry happily, and hugged him tightly. She broke away and yanked him inside.

* * *

><p>Alexander sat on the couch in her living room as Alexis buzzed around him, shooting all questions about their father, and the other family that he had. She was the third child, and he was still the baby of the family, of course. Alexis also asked about his friends and family, back home. In due time, he told her, she was going to meet them. As for the right now, Alexander could not take his eyes off the beautifully decorated house that she had. For what she did, she had a rather nice house. He knew what she did for a living, but that was not going to be an issue as for now, was it?<p>

Alexis took a seat across from Alexander, and stared at him.

"How did you get into the club?" Alexis asked him.

"Basically, my VP Jack has been grooming me behind my sister's back for a couple of years. Dad left the club to me, but Jack, my VP, was running it until I was ready and of age to do so." Alexander said. "She went ballistic when she found out that I joined up."

"Why did dad make that club on his own?" Alexis asked.

"He wanted to make a club for people who were fresh out of jail, and could not get a job anywhere else." Alexander said. "He used what he learned from John to make his own club, and that is how the F.O.C came to be."

"Are you guys like SAMCRO?" Alexis asked him.

"No. I am making damn sure of that." Alexander said with a smile.

"I just can't get over the fact that I have a whole family. I can't believe it." Alexis said, happily crying again.

"If you are able to, I can make some plans to bring you out to my place, and have you meet the rest of the family." Alexander said with a smile.

"Thanks, I would really like that." Alexis said.

"I knew that you would." Alexander smiled back.

* * *

><p>Jax and Alexander were driving back to the clubhouse, and Jax could see the smile on Alexander's face all the while he kept his eyes on the road. Jax was glad that he could help out, and Alexander did not need to say that he gracefully was appreciative for SAMCRO's help, but he did say so.<p>

"Jax, thanks." Alexander said, after a length of silence between the two.

"No problem. So, what now?" Jax answered.

"Well, I have to go back home, and try to bring her out there when time comes." Alexander said.

"That's good. If I can help further, me and the club will." Jax said.

"Good." Alexander said, giving Jax a friendly smile.

The rest of the drive went smoothly. Just as Jax turned a corner, a car came from out of nowhere, and t-boned the car that Alexander and Jax were driving on the side that Alexander was sitting. Jax quickly lost control of the car, and drove off the road and into a ditch that was roughly two or three feet deep.

Once the car came to a complete stop, Jax quickly got his bearings, and stepped out of the car. He noticed the car that hit them drove to where they were to probably assess the damage that they did, and then speed away.

"Shit, Alexander!" Jax said, quickly checking on his passenger. He had a cut on his head that was bleeding. When Jax shook him, he did not get a response.

"Alexander! Alexander!" Jax repeatedly screamed at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you will find out next chater, this car accident was anything but that. This is of course is going to involve Alexander's new sister, and of course she has something to hide. What is it? Wait and find out!<strong>


	5. Now Things Escalate

**AN: After what happened last chapter, it is obvious that someone is after the girl that is now Alexander's newest sister. Of course that is one problem, going after the head of the Sons of Anarchy is another problem that is being brought on everyone.**

**Chapter Five: Now Things Escalate**

As the time dragged on, it was obvious that something was wrong. Casey sat in her seat, and as she constantly called Alexander's cellphone, she repeatedly got no answer. That meant that he was either not able to answer her, or that he was in no condition to answer her calls. Both of those had multiple reasons to cause her no worry, but something else really caused her to worry about him. Maybe Jax set him up to be killed and she was next? Why would he do that was the next question that hit her once she thought that. Casey then figured that someone in Jax's club might know what happened to them, so she figured that she might as well ask one of them.

She walked out to the open garage and looked around for someone who might know what happened to Jax and Alexander. She was about to walk up to the clubhouse when Chibs suddenly walked up to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chibs asked her.

"Did you hear from Jax or Alexander? I haven't been able to get ahold of Alexander at all." Casey said.

"They might just be running late, that's all." Chibs told her.

"I don't know. I just get the feeling that something has happened to them." Casey said.

Chibs was about to answer her again when his cellphone rang. He looked at the ID, and saw that it was Jax who was calling him.

"Jackie boy, where are you?" Chibs asked. "What? Where is Alexander now? Yeah, she is right here. I'll get the guys, and bring her too. Bye."

"What? What happened?" Casey asked, concerned.

"You're right. Someone ran both Jax and Alexander off the road. They're at the hospital now. Come on." Chibs said.

* * *

><p>Chibs and Casey, along with Bobby, Happy and Tig arrived at the hospital, and once they got to the reception, they saw Jax standing at the counter. The five walked up to him, and began badgering him with questions.<p>

"What happened? Where's Alexander?" Casey asked him.

"Tara's tending to him now." Jax answered. "He has a little concussion, but he is all right."

"What happened brother?" Bobby asked.

"Casey, Alexander is in there, go sit with him." Jax said. Casey gave him a look, and walked away from the Sons.

"Sorry, about that. Alexander told me to keep this on wraps from Casey." Jax told them.

"So what's going on?" Happy asked him.

"I saw the car that hit us. It was sitting outside of the house when we were visiting his sister." Jax said.

"Why did it try to take Alexander out?" Chibs said.

"Honestly? I think it was after me, but now I am not sure." Jax said. "Alexander asked me to have someone go to their hotel room, and check it out. I had Rat go check it out. Here they come now."

"What did you find out?" Chibs asked them.

"He's right. The car that you gave a description of is sitting outside of their room right now." Rat Boy said. "It looked a little messed up in the front, and there's no doubt that's the car that hit you guys earlier.

"What are we going to do with them?" Chibs asked Jax.

"Don't worry about it. I have an idea." Jax said.

* * *

><p>Alexander sat on the hospital bed as Tara was tending to him. He had a small cut on his head which was bandaged, and the concussion that he had wasn't as serious as they thought. The good news, it was not likely that he was going to stay over at the hospital. That was good, but the bad news was that it was obvious that someone was after him while he was out here. He thanked the power above that Casey wasn't with him when the accident, which was anything but, went down.<p>

"You have a history of concussions?" Tara asked him.

"Thanksgiving two years ago." Alexander answered.

"What happened?" Tara asked him.

"Long story short, my big brother told me to check on some vegetables that he had in a pressure cooker. Well, he forgets to mention that if you take the top off a pressure cooker too quickly, the thing will damn near explode, which is what happened." Alexander said, seeing Tara fight back tears of laughter.

"No really." Alexander continued. "I didn't get the latch off the damn thing before he flew off, hit me in the head, and caused me to hit my head again on the counter."

"Well, you are going to be good for now. Go back to your room, and get some rest, alright?" Tara said.

"Thanks." Alexander said, turning to see Casey standing in the doorway. Casey smiled as Tara left them alone.

"Are you okay?" Casey asked him sweetly.

"Yeah, all things considering." Alexander said, giving her a smile.

"They aren't telling me anything, so what happened?" Casey asked him sternly, crossing her arms. Alexander sighed, and figured that he might as well tell her the truth.

"Look. While me and Jax were visiting my sister, this car was there. It pulled off as soon as I walked inside, the car left. Then the same car ran us off the road later. It is the same guy, I am sure of it." Alexander said.

"Who is this guy that ran you off the road?" Casey asked.

"I have no idea." Alexander answered. "I guess it is some crazy jealous ex of my sister. He saw me go in the house, and thought I was a boyfriend of hers. Then he ran me and Jax off the road later. She should know who this guy is."

"Okay, so what do you do now?" Casey asked him.

"Honestly? Let the Sons handle it. He was dead the moment he hit us with the car." Alexander said.

"So that's it?" Casey asked him.

"I wish it was." Alexander said. "They are going to rope me into this somehow, I know it."

"What are you going to do about this guy?" Casey asked Alexander.

"I have no idea." Alexander asked her. "Until this guy is dealt with, we are not going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A quick note, this story is going to end in the next few chapters. How many chapters more, that is the question. In the next chapter, we are going to see Alexander head out with SAMCRO to find out where this guy is and what he is doing for a living. There is going to be action, and with the Sons of Anarchy involved, that is not surprising...<strong>


	6. Endgame

**AN: Okay, I am wrapping up this story, because I have a sequel in mind to this already. So, with everything that happened last time, here is the aftershock of those events.**

**Chapter Six: Endgame**

Seeing how the Sons prepare for doing some business, is not that different than how the Flames do business, or in this situation, how they prepare for it. Alexander was sitting with the Sons in the club house, as they were getting ready for this so called hunt, as Alexander thought exactly what it was. Jax noticed how easily Alexander was down for what was about to happen, and of course, that had the President's suspicion.

"Okay, care to share with the rest of us?" Jax asked him.

"What? What are you talking about?" Alexander asked him back.

"You are just getting ready for this a little too easily." Jax said. Alexander laughed under his breath, and looked at Jax.

"This is not my first rodeo, and it is sure as hell not my first time doing something like this." Alexander said. "How do you think I got my patch in the first place? It sure as shit was not selling girl scout cookies, I'll tell you that."

"Good, it means that I won't have to hold your hand while we do this." Jax said. "Can you handle a piece?"

"A handgun I assume?" Alexander said, and Jax nodded. "Yeah. I can handle those. Best shot in the family right here. Jax, will be Casey and Alexis be alright sitting here while we go and do what we are going to do?"

"Yeah, they are going to be just fine." Jax said. "They are going to sit here, and talk like old friends."

"Except they aren't old friends, they are just meeting for the first time." Alexander said. Jax only laughed as he slid a gun into his pants, and then took a glance towards the door.

"Good, got everything? Let's go." Jax said, heading out of the clubhouse, leaving Alexander to follow him.

* * *

><p>Jax, Chibs, Tig, Bobby, Rat Boy, and Quinn were staking out the house where this guy lived, and Alexander saw the guy come out of his house, and walk right over to the same car that ran Jax and Alexander off the road a few days earlier. He drove off in that beat up car without a single care in the world.<p>

"Okay, so who is this guy?" Jax asked his crew.

"Goes by the name of Lawrence Hakkam, 30 years of age, works at a local business about a mile outside of Charming." Tig said.

"He got arrested for stalking your sister after she ended their relationship." Chibs said.

"Why did she end the relationship?" Alexander asked.

"He got abusive, basically." Tig said. "He started to smack her around, and one day she had enough, called the cops, got him arrested, and that was that."

"Man of the year, basically." Bobby said.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Quinn asked.

"Alexander with me in the truck, you guys follow close by with the wagon." Jax said.

Alexander got into the bed of the truck while Jax while Chibs, Tig, Bobby, Rat Boy, and Quinn got into the black van that the Sons brought with them.

* * *

><p>Jax closely followed Lawrence Hakkam for a little while. He knew that there had to be a place to do this, a place where there was not going to be any witnesses. Alexander was sitting next to Jax, knowing that with each passing minute, the time to strike was getting close.<p>

Then suddenly, in quick succession, Lawrence looked over towards Jax and Alexander. The minute that he saw Jax and Alexander, he gunned it, and Jax hit the gas to keep up.

"Hang on!" Jax yelled, trying to keep up with Lawrence as he began to drive irratically in and out of traffic.

"'Shit, the guys aren't going to keep up with us in the van. We are gonna be on our own." Alexander said to Jax. As Jax was driving to keep up with Lawrence, Alexander got a really stupid idea. He opened the back window, the window that lead to the bed of the truck, and climbed in the back.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Jax screamed, trying to keep his concentration on the road.

"Keep going, and keep it steady!" Alexander screamed back at Jax. Alexander stood up in the bed of the truck, took out the silenced pistol that he had with him, and aimed at the truck that Lawrence was driving. Alexander then began to fire at the truck, but Lawrence slammed into Jax, which caused Alexander to drop the gun that he had and fall over the side of the truck. He hung on, but it was hard to do.

"Hang on!" Jax yelled, trying to keep up with Lawrence, and trying to keep Alexander on the vehicle.

"I'm fine! Knock that son of a bitch off the road!" Alexander said, getting his footing in the bed of the pickup truck. Jax repeatedly crashed into Lawrence's car, and as they approached a certain stretch of road, Jax gave Lawrence's vehicle a well placed smack, and sent Lawrence into a ditch on the side of the road, flipping the car that he was driving in process. Jax and Alexander stopped their truck, and got out to see where Lawrence went to.

"Wait, there he is." Alexander whispered to Jax. Lawrence was trying to get away, but Jax shot him in the leg, preventing Lawrence from going any further.

Jax approached him, and stood over him, gun in his hand.

"Care to explain to me why you tried to kill us?" Jax asked.

"You were trying to fuck my girlfriend!" Lawrence said. Jax took a glance back at Alexander, who began to laugh.

"Fuck her? That's my sister, you idiot!" Alexander said. "I just found her, and Jax here was helping me."

"What?" Lawrence said in disbelief.

"Yeah. You just lost everything because you couldn't keep your temper in check." Alexander said.

"So, what do you want to do with him?" Jax asked him.

"Your choice." Alexander said. "I would say let him go, but that is really your choice."

Jax walked over to Lawrence, stood over him, and shot him in the head. Jax looked back just as the rest of the Sons pulled up.

"Just like that?" Alexander asked him.

"Just like that." Jax said just as Chibs, Tig, Bobby, Rat Boy, and Quinn walked over to them.

"We good?" Chibs asked.

"We are good." Jax said.

"Now what?" Alexander asked them.

"Don't worry about this. We'll take care of it." Jax said.

* * *

><p>It was getting late, and Casey was wondering where the guys were. Alexander texted her, saying that they were on their way back to the clubhouse. She was relieved that he managed to call him, from where ever he was, doing god knows what. In this line of work, she knew that it was always best not to ask questions, which she never did. Ignorance is bliss, after all. She looked up, and saw a familiar looking woman come in, and take a seat across from her. She glanced at the blue eyes this woman had, and saw Alexander's eyes. The woman noticed this too, and saw a familiar connection to the girl she heard about earlier as well.<p>

"Casey? Casey McDonald?" The woman said.

"Yeah, that's me. You must be the woman Alexander mentioned, right?" Casey said.

"I am. I am Alexis Moore, his sister." Alexis said.

"Okay, it is nice to meet you." Casey said. "I was wondering when I was going to get the chance to meet you."

"Likewise. Alexander really holds you in high regard." Alexis said.

"I know." Casey said, chucking under her breath. "When you get back to our home, you will get a chance to meet our families, as well."

"Great. I am looking forward to it." Alexis said, giving Casey a smile.

* * *

><p>Alexander and the rest of the Sons pulled into the clubhouse, and began to unwind after doing what they did earlier. While the rest of the club dispersed, Jax and Alexander talked privately.<p>

"Everything's cool?" Jax asked him.

"Yeah. Everything's cool." Alexander said. "Of course, when I get home and have to face my brother and sister, that is not going to be good, because by now they know where I really went."

"Hey, thanks for your help today." Jax said.

"No problem. In a few weeks, can you make sure that Alexis gets to my neighborhood safely?" Alexander asked him.

"Sure. Don't worry about it." Jax said. That's when Casey came around the corner, with Alexis in toe, and walked over to Alexander, giving him a quick kiss.

"Ready to go?" Alexander asked Casey.

"Sure, let's get back home." Casey said. She gave Jax a hug before following Alexander out to their car.

"Alexander, when were you going to tell me that she was a pornstar?"

**THE END**

**AN: Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
